Charlie Bradbury One-Shots
by Percabeth484
Summary: Just a bunch of Charlie Bradbury x Female Reader one-shots! I hope you enjoy!
1. The Past Defines the Future

The bunker was cold and empty without Charlie. Living without your girlfriend of two and a half years, well what would have been two and a half years today, was way too hard for you to do. You could barely do your laundry when she was away, let alone survive when she was dead.

The day she died you were at work. You have the job she almost accepted. You worked at Google. And somehow they let you work from home, they needed you way too much to risk letting you get away. But working at home wasn't "home". It was the Starbucks in a few towns over, the one with the best Wi-Fi and the best smoothies.

You can remember the exact moment Sam called you. He called you as soon as he saw the body. The body of your sweet, outgoing girlfriend. You were just sipping on your strawberry smoothie, on your laptop but not working. No, you were just updating your fandom Tumblr blog. Suddenly your phone rang.

"Hey, Sam!" You bubbled.

"Y/N…" You could hear Sam's voice cracking. "She-she's gone…"

You could feel your heart start to beat faster. "Charlie?"

"Yeah…" Sam admitted.

Tears started to flow down your cheeks. "Gone as in…?"

There was no answer from the other end but you knew she was dead. You quickly hung up the phone and sobbed into your hands. The barista came over to your table, a worried look on his face.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you alright?" He asked.

You shook your head no. You were not okay. In fact, you were as far from okay as possible. Charlie was all you really had. "You always have Sam and Dean," Charlie would argue whenever you brought up the topic. She thought you got along with the boys as well as she did. But you knew that was about the farthest thing from the truth anyone could say. The first time you met them was… interesting…

Charlie raced down the stairs to the dining room and right into Dean's open arms.

"Dean!" She exclaimed. "I've missed you!"

Dean smiled. "I've missed you too, kiddo."

"And brought someone for you to meet…" Charlie said nervously.

As soon as Dean looked up and saw you walking down the stairs his face dropped. It was obvious he hadn't expected or wanted Charlie to bring her new girlfriend over. Not that she'd had a lot, she told you you were the first she'd ever brought to meet Sam and Dean.

"That's okay, right?" Charlie questioned.

Dean nodded. "Sure."

You walked over to Charlie's side and she took your hand.

"Dean this is Y/N," Charlie introduced. "Y/N, this is Dean."

Dean stuck out his hand for you to shake, so you did. Inconveniently your hands always get super sweaty when you're nervous. Today was one of those days.

"It's nice to meet you," You anxiously breathed. "Charlie's told me a lot of things about you and your brother."

Dean admitted, "I didn't know you existed."

Charlie cleared her throat. "Well, I'll bring our bags to my room."

"I'll come with," You offered.

"I've got it," Charlie said, quickly kissing your cheek and taking your bag from you. "You stay here and get to know Dean."

You watched longingly as Charlie walked away. You didn't want to get to know Dean, he very obviously didn't like you!

"You want a beer?" Dean asked.

"Oh, sure," You responded, a bit taken aback by his sudden friendliness.

You followed Dean into the large yet empty kitchen where he handed you a beer.

Using a smile as a silent thank you, you opened the beer and took a long sip. If the whole time you stayed with Charlie was going to be this uncomfortable you were definitely going to need something a lot stronger than one beer.

"I don't trust you," Dean said bluntly.

"The feeling is mutual," You responded, not really caring what Dean thought but knowing that Charlie would.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, " Dean stated, "but you have no right to date Charlie. She's too good for you. I don't care if you invented spray cheese, she's still too good for you."

You scrunched up your face. "Ew, spray cheese… But I know she's too good for me. She's the best. Especially compared to me."

"If you ever hurt her I swear I will-" Dean was cut off by Charlie walking into the room.

"You two getting along?" Charlie joked, walking over to you and wrapping an arm around your waist.

"Perfectly," You lied.

Later that night, as you and Charlie were getting ready for bed, you explained to her how you actually felt.

"Charlie?" You asked, taking your makeup off with a cucumber makeup removal wipe.

"Yeah?" She replied, her mouth still full of toothpaste.

"I think Dean hates me…" You admitted.

Charlie laughed loudly, spitting out her toothpaste in the process. "Hates you? Dean? He loves you! He won't shut up about you!"

You raised an eyebrow. "Really, because I'm pretty sure he threatened to kill me."

"Oh, he threatens to kill practically everyone, Y/N, it's nothing personal."

"You sure? Because it seemed personal."

"Trust me, he loves you."

"If you say so…"

You never actually trusted her on that. It sure didn't seem like he loved you. If anyone loved you, it was Sam. You two just had an instant connection. Actually, after Charlie died, it seemed like Dean hated you more so than before.

It wasn't hard for you to make the decision to go back to the Bunker after Sam called you and told you that Charlie was dead. When you got there you weren't greeted how you expected to be. Sitting outside the door you came in through was the suitcase you had brought with you the first time you came to visit. First and last really, you never left once you came. You weren't surprised to find out that the bag was packed with all your things.

"Sam!" You called, upset that they seemed to be kicking you out.

Sam came up the stairs and hugged you. "I'm sorry… Dean blamed you and says he can't live with you here."

You could feel tears filling your eyes, threatening to spill at any given moment. "Where will I go? Charlie was all I had…"

"I don't know," Sam replied sadly. "I guess you'll just have to figure it out."

That day was the worst of your life. Your girlfriend, true love, soon to be fiancee, was dead. To make matters worse you had been kicked out of the only place you'd ever been able to call home. Yeah, things couldn't really get any worse.

Today, your and Charlie's two and a half anniversary, you decided to go visit Sam and Dean. It had been months since they'd kicked you out and you never really tried to regain contact. Until today, that is.

You knocked on the door of the bunker with an unsteady hand caused from your inevitable crying.

Dean was the one who opened the door.

"Y/N?..." He asked, obviously shocked to see you. "Come in, come in."

"Dean!" You sobbed as he pulled you into his arms.

This was all too much for you. There were so many memories you had they took place in the bunker. The first time Charlie said "I love you", the first time you said it back, the first time you watched a Marvel movie together, and the last.

Dean held you for what seemed like hours until there were no more tears left for you to cry.

"I think we should talk," Dean stated, leading you down the stairs, through a hallway, and into his bedroom.

You plopped down on his bed, forgetting how uncomfortable they were. You and Charlie had replaced yours with something a bit less rock hard after a few months of living together.

"Today was our two and a half year anniversary," You whispered, more to yourself than to Dean.

Dean nodded. "I know."

You looked up. "You know?"

"She had it marked on her _Star Wars_ calendar."

"I was planning on proposing today," You admitted, holding out the ring box for Dean to look at.

But Dean didn't look at it. Instead he got up and grabbed another ring box from the top of his dresser. He sat down, took the ring out, and slipped in on your finger.

"I swear to God, Dean, if you're trying to propose to me…"

"I'm not, trust me. When Sam and I were going through Charlie's room we found this… She was going to propose to you, Y/N…"

You hugged Dean and started to cry again. "Can I move back in?..."

"I wouldn't want you to live anywhere else."


	2. Where Dean and Babies Mix - Part 1

"A baby? As in a newborn child?" Dean asked.

You laughed. "Yes Dean, as in a newborn child. What do you say, can we?"

"I don't see how this is my decision," Dean admitted, standing up and bringing his dishes to the sink.

Sam piped up, "I think you guys should do it!"

"Thanks, Sam," Charlie smiled. "I think we will."

You nodded. "I hope we will."

Ever since Charlie proposed to you six months ago you've been asking her when you two can finally have a baby. She'd always tell you that Sam and Dean have to okay it first. That made sense, it was their house, afterall. (If you could call the bunker a house). The process of having a kid was the only other thing tripping you up. Either one of you could have the baby or you could adopt. You were leaning towards adoption since neither of you wanted to carry a baby around for nine months. Plus with adoption you could get a kid of any age.

A perk to being engaged to Charlie was how well organized she was. Quite frankly, you were a mess. Without her you'd be lost. Charlie had simplified the adoption paperwork for you. She'd highlighted where you had to sign and asked for your input on the questions. You really were a perfect team.

"I'm going to go talk to Dean," You stated, walking off to Dean's bedroom.

You knocked on Dean's door, praying he'd answer. Lucky enough for you, he did.

"It's open!" Dean yelled.

You quietly opened the door and walked in, sitting next to Dean on his bed. Dean's reaction to the news of the adoption was not how you expected it to be. You expected him to be happier than you and Charlie were. Dean was your best friend and there was no way he'd miss up an opportunity to have a little kid around, he was family oriented after all.

"What's up?" You questioned. "Don't you want to have a kid around? I get it if you don't, it's your house."

"It's not that," Dean replied.

"Then what is it?" You asked, obviously very confused.

Dean hesitated a moment before answering, "I just thought I'd be the first one to have a kid, y'know? I mean, I am the oldest. Plus you and Charlie are so young! Charlie is only thirty! And you, Y/N, you're only twenty-eight!"

"Oh, Dean…" You muttered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Whatever, I don't care. You and Charlie should adopt a kid, it'd be good for you two to take your relationship up a level," Dean said.

"If you ever need to talk…," You trailed off.

Dean smiled and patted you on the back. "Go back to your fiancee. You two head on down to the adoption center and pick up a kid."

You hugged Dean tightly. "Thank you!"

You stood up and kissed Dean's cheek before heading back to the kitchen. When you got there, you saw that Charlie and Sam were no longer there. It seemed odd that they'd leave the kitchen when they were still eating. Their plates were still on the table. If they weren't in the kitchen or living room you had no idea where they could be. Maybe they went to a bar? No, not at ten in the morning. Well, they could but they wouldn't.

You sent Charlie a text.

' _Dean's fine with it. Wanna go shopping for furniture?'_

A few seconds later your phone binged.

' _Sure. Meet you the car in 5'_

Charlie and Sam had been somewhere, but she didn't tell you where. Oh well, you trusted Charlie, it's not like she was having an affair with Sam. You slipped on a purple flannel and tugged on your green Converse before walking out to Charlie's little yellow car.

"Hi," You greeted, buckling your seatbelt.

"Hey, baby," Charlie smiled, leaning over and kissing your cheek.

"Where are we headed?" You asked.

"A children's store, probably," Charlie answered.

You rolled your eyes. "What kid are we going to get?"

"A girl," Charlie said.

"Obviously, but what age?" You inquired.

"Three?" Charlie suggested

You smiled widely. "Sounds perfect to me."

Charlie turned on the radio and the two of you drove to Ikea while jamming out to 90s on 9. A few Whitney Houston songs (and a very long explanation of your day so far) later and you were at the store. Ikea was, by far, your favorite store. You loved how everything was pretty cheap and always had the most fun trying to assemble it with Charlie and the boys. It was easy to put on _Sherlock_ , grab a few beers, and lose yourself in frustration.

As you walked into Ikea, hand in hand with Charlie, you noticed a young mother holding a small child. Your heart melted as you noticed that the child was asleep on their mother's shoulder. You'd been dreaming for a long time of having your own child to hold like that. There was no one you'd rather share the joys of parenthood with other than Charlie.

You gently nudged Charlie's side and pointed at the mother and child. Charlie just looked at you and smiled sweetly. It seemed a bit odd that she was keeping quiet, but you didn't think much of it. The mother noticed the two of you staring and waved, trying not to move too much and wake up her child.

"I can't wait for that…" You whispered.

Charlie smiled and nodded, still not talking.

As much as you wanted to stand and watch the mother and her child, you knew you couldn't. It would delay setting up a new room in the bunker. And quite frankly, there's no way to stare at a random kid without it being creepy. You pulled Charlie through the doors of Ikea and straight onto the escalator. Both of you could already tell that this was going to be an interesting day.

Half-way through the shopping expedition, Charlie popped a question at you. "What if we don't adopt? What if one of us has the baby?"

"Charlie, I thought we talked about this…" You warned.

"Y/N, just think about it," Charlie pleaded. "Just imagine what could happen. We'd have a baby that's _ours_."

You pondered on her statement for a moment before responding, "Yeah, sure. That's not that bad of an idea."

Charlie hugged you tightly and kissed your cheek. "Perfect! See, this is why I love you!"

"No you love me because I bring you books home from the library every Friday," You reminded her.

Charlie laughed. "What do you say we ditch this stuff, head home, and start planning out all of this baby stuff?"

"After I buy this," You requested, showing Charlie a stuffed broccoli. Well, it could also highly possibly be asparagus. No matter what green vegetable it was, you thought it was adorable and felt the need to buy it.

Charlie sighed. "Only because you're cute."

You quickly kissed Charlie's cheek and skipped off to the checkout aisle, leaving her with the cart of stuff you'd picked out for the child. It was certain that you'd visit Ikea sometime before the baby was born, but neither of you was pregnant yet. As you left Ikea with a stuffed vegetable and too many chocolate bars, you realized something: This baby was going to be born into the coolest family ever.


	3. Where Dean and Babies Mix - Part 2

The look on Dean's face scared you. You knew he was either going to punch you or hug you. Maybe even both. All you had done was ask a tiny little favor of him, nothing to make a big deal about. You were just wondering if you and Charlie could use his sperm for your baby.

It was your idea to make Dean the father of your child. Charlie had wanted Sam, but you were the one giving birth to the thing. You'd much rather your kid have the personality of Dean than Sam. You'd volunteered to have the baby because of Charlie's job. She made a lot more money than you, so you didn't want her to miss any work that she didn't have to. As a librarian, you were planning on only leaving the day you gave birth. Well, assuming you even got pregnant.

"No," Dean answered, looking you straight in the eye. "There is no way in Hell that I am having a baby with you."

"You're not having a baby with me!" You protested "You're ju-"

Dean cut you off. "No. I'm not giving you any sperm. First of all, that's weird. And this would be my first kid. I'm just not willing to give my first kid away to you and Charlie. I'm sorry. Try asking Sam."

You could feel tears threatening to spill out your eyes. "I don't want Sam to be the father of my kid! I want it to be you!"

Dean turned away, feeling guilty for making you cry. "Just leave."

It wasn't meant to be a rude gesture, but it sent you over the edge. You ran to your room, not wanting anyone to notice your watery eyes. Much to your horror, Charlie was sitting on your bed scrolling through Tumblr on her laptop. When she noticed you walk into the room, she closed her laptop in a split second.

"What's wrong, darling?" Charlie asked, scooting over to make room for you on the bed.

You plopped down beside her, lying down and looking up at the ceiling. It would be hard to face Charlie when you were crying. All of your problems seemed much too first world when you looked at your wife's face.

"I can't have this baby!" You cried.

"Oh…" Charlie trailed off.

"He said no!" You sobbed. "I don't want to have someone else's baby!"

"Well we can't force him into this. We can look and find someone who's, like, a doctor or something," Charlie stated.

You shook your head. "Everyone tries to have babies with doctors. It's not what I want."

Charlie sighed. "I know. It's not what I want either, but we don't really have a choice at this point. Dean's not going to do it. He's a family guy at heart, he wants his own kids. He's probably jealous of the fact that we're having a baby and he's not."

"I know he's jealous, but I really thought he'd be willing to do this. He's one of our best friends."

"I guess he always surprises us."

You sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he does. Maybe we just need to look more into adoption."

"I'll contact some people and see what I can do," Charlie promised.

It took about a week for you and Charlie to find any babies you could adopt. They went really fast. You explored the option of meeting a mother, being there for the pregnancy, and then getting to leave the delivery room with your baby. After a brief discussion with Charlie, you decided against it.

Eventually, you decided to talk to Dean about your troubles again. The two of you were very close up until he told you he wouldn't have your baby. You walked to Dean's room, which was right next door to your own, and knocked confidently. There were so many negative thoughts rushing through your head.

Dean opened the door with a smile on his face. "Come on in."

It was weird that Dean looked so happy when you were so sad, but you didn't question it. It wasn't like he had to be feeling the same way as you did anymore. You barely considered each other acquaintances.

"What brings you here?" Dean asked, plopping down on his bed.

"You, mostly," You replied. "And… why are you so happy? Did you just have sex or something?"

Dean frowned. "Things other than sex make me happy, you know."

"Yeah, but not this happy," You said.

"Just tell me what you came here to tell me," Dean sighed.

"I just wanted to let you know what's going on with me and Charlie," You said. "We've been looking into a lot of option for having a baby. We looked for a sperm donor but no one was what we were looking for. Then we started looking at doing that thing where you find someone who's pregnant and take the baby home when they're born. That didn't really work out either.

"So, congratulations. Now you get to be the first person to have a baby in this household. Charlie and I are just giving up on having kids at this point."

Dean's eyes got wider than you'd ever seen them. "Y-you're giving up…?"

"There's no other option at this point that we haven't explored and said no to. I guess we'll just be alone forever."

"I'll do it."

"Y-you'll what…?"  
"I'll have a baby with you. Well, with you two."

 **A/N: Hello readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this much, but I promise there are lots of one shot ideas floating around in my head. If any of you have requests for one shots, just comment them! I'd love to write one shots specifically for you guys. Don't forget to review if you like something, feedback gives me motivation.**

 **Also, if any of you wouldn't be interested in reading things I write that's not fanfiction, let me know. I've been considering starting Tumblr to get some short stories and stuff out there.**


End file.
